


Tag

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi practice maneuvers in the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> for my beta, nanna.

It was dark, leaves and branches blocking out any possible light. Erwin saw snatches of things, heard the tail end of an anchor sinking into wood and then the flutter of a cloak. They really shouldn’t have been doing this - it was a waste of gas - but amusement needed to be found amidst the weariness of constant battle, so even Erwin, known for sacrificing sleep for paperwork, lured Levi out into the trees with the promise of practice.

Levi was the best at vertical maneuvering. He was small and fairly light and Erwin never felt wrong in his assumption that he had wings. While he could barely see him fly about in broad daylight, it was all but impossible now.

"Are your eyes really that bad? Maybe Hanji will let you borrow a pair of their glasses."

There was another rustle of cloth, but Erwin was able to follow the path Levi took, his form black against something darker.

Levi wheeled around a tree in a tight corkscrew, releasing his anchor only to bury it into the tree beside the one Erwin was perched upon. Erwin watched and waited, closing his eyes and swooping down when he knew he could intercept.

"Oi!" Levi’s displeasure echoed off the trees.

Erwin pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and spun off.

"Bastard!" Levi went after him, speeding over branches and leaving shredded foliage in his wake.

"And here you thought you were the best." Erwin’s voice could have come from anywhere but it licked its way around the shell of Levi’s ear and made him shiver.

"Best you’ve ever had," Levi muttered, anchoring himself against a tree and dangling down to scan the surrounding area.

He was in a clearing of sorts, an old building crumbling to dust in the middle. Something crunched on the ground and Levi holstered one hand grip while he counted off the seconds until he could shoot one anchor off.

Erwin caught Levi when he came down, absorbing his weight only to stumble when his heel snagged on a rock. They rolled in the dead leaves and desiccated twigs until Levi dug his knees into Erwin’s sides and held him down.

"Stupid man, I didn’t want you to catch me. I only wanted to-" Erwin shut him up with a kiss. "So that’s why you brought me out here. Pervert."

"Well," Erwin placed his hands on Levi’s hips, "we really did need to get away from everything for a while. I figure out here is as nice a place as any."

Levi looked into the sky, the stars a jumble of brightness that illuminated the fine planes of Erwin’s face when he looked back down.

"I used to look up at them with Isabel and Farlan. Huh. I wonder what it would be like to see one up close."

Erwin didn’t say as much but he figured he was looking at one up close right now, something beautifully distant, something that took his breath away. Levi would only smack him if he ruined the moment with such drivel.

Levi rolled over after removing the heavier parts of his gear and looked up at the stars with Erwin, unaware of their interlocked fingers or the leg he had thrown over Erwin’s thigh.

Neither wanted to go back.

 


End file.
